Inside the Cellar (Part 1)
is the tenth chapter of K: Memory of Red. The Clansmen of HOMRA bust a cocaine dealer within Shizume City though it appears that there is more; particularly, a Strain is responsible for the drug trafficking. It is soon unveiled as to where this Strain resides. Yata immediately takes up the opportunity to search this supplier's base of operations. However, while there, he meets an unexpected face after an unpleasant farewell. Summary In Shizume City, an explosion is heard throughout the area. Having taken out numerous gang members, Red King Mikoto Suoh sits in a chair and has a cigarette while Kusanagi speaks to a gang member, wondering how cocaine got into the city and tells the gang member that distributing drugs in their area will be a problem. While Yata arrives and claims the drugs aren't around, Totsuka states that the money is. Hearing this, Kusanagi suggests taking the money and using it for the greater good while Totsuka films the gang member giving them information, stating they don't have the drugs because they sold them after buying from the trader. Having heard rumors about the trader being a Strain, Kusanagi asks if it is true but is met with silence. Suoh suggests burning him as a result, though Totsuka says such is not practical. Kusanagi notes Totsuka's skill with fire but then attempts his own move, burning the gang member's nose. Finding out about the Strain with night vision ability living in the underground to avoid Scepter 4 and unable to let him do as he pleases, HOMRA decides to take care of it. When asked who they are, Misaki reveals the insignia and states it's their pride, though the gang member calls it stupid. Reminded of an old traitor, Yata gets angry but is pulled back by Totsuka. Having obtained the code name "Mogura", the group moves out and Yata states he won't forgive those who insult HOMRA, though Suoh states he should let them be. Understanding that HOMRA is strong regardless of words, an excited Yata leaves to find their target. Despite searching several leads, the HOMRA members are unable to find a definite path to "Mogura". Back at headquarters, Kusanagi asks if splitting up the members to find the target is a wise idea, to which he is told it is. Suoh states if need be, he will do something, resulting in Kusanagi commenting on his laziness. Anna states that for honor, he does as he likes, though Kusanagi states Scepter 4 has taken notice and hopes he won't do anything. Asked if he means Yata, he confirms, stating his reaction to Scepter 4 carries mixed emotions. Meanwhile, having received the location of "Mogura", Yata tells Kamamoto that he's on his way. Kamamoto urges him not to go on his own, but Yata states he won't wait as nobody can look down on HOMRA. Reaching an old abandoned building, Yata heads inside and wonders why the windows are boarded up. Remembering that "Mogura" has night vision as an ability, Yata turns around and attacks a figure which approaches him. However, he realizes he figure is ex-HOMRA member Saruhiko Fushimi. Asking why he is there, Fushimi explains he's there for work, as he is busier than when he was in HOMRA. Yata asks if he is after "Mogura", to which Fushimi states he is as he finds the area where the drugs were being stored. Angry over such business happening on Suoh's turf, Yata gets ready for a communication as Fushimi claims he hasn't changed at all and still thinks only of Suoh, asking how long he plans to remain in the "worthless" world. Angry, Yata grabs Fushimi until they hear someone approaching and a bomb suddenly explodes right before the two of them. Soon after, Misaki wakes up underground on top of Fushimi. Breaking apart, Yata asks the latter if his leg was injured, though Fushimi tells him to shut up. With the floor having collapsed from the explosion, the two are unable to get back to the surface and are trapped in an underground route. Unable to contact their clans as well, Yata realizes he's trapped with Fushimi in a bad place. Characters In Order of Appearance #Eric Sōlt‎ #Mikoto Suoh #Izumo Kusanagi #Misaki Yata #Anna Kushina #Tatara Totsuka #Shōhei Akagi #Kōsuke Fujishima #Saruhiko Fushimi (flashback) #Rikio Kamamoto #Maria Yubikiri #Yō Chitose #Masaomi Dewa Battles & Events Navigation Category:Chapters